Darksiders
Darksiders, originally known with the subtitle Wrath of War, is an action adventure video game developed by Vigil Games and published by THQ. The game takes its inspiration from the apocalypse, with the player taking the role of War. The game was released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 on January 5, 2010 in North America, January 7, 2010 in Australia, January 8, 2010 in Europe and March 18, 2010 in Japan. The PC version was released in North America on September 22, 2010 for Steam and September 23, 2010 for Retail, September 23, 2010 for Australia and September 24, 2010 for Europe. Gameplay Darksiders is a single-player action adventure in which the player takes control of War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. In third-person perspective, the player engages in combat, puzzles and exploration. The world is divided into separate locations with many areas at first initially inaccessible until War regains many of his lost weapons and abilities. The center of the world, The Scalding Gallow, acts as a hub where War is given new objectives and paths to further unlock new areas. Each contains a series of linear and non-linear paths, many of which require large sections of platforming, climbing and swimming along environment-based puzzles that impair progress and require the use of newly-gained abilities. He fights mainly against angels and demons, and has a unique way to kill each particular type of enemy, usually tearing them apart painfully. Although War is initially limited to the use of his two-handed sword, Chaoseater, he will obtain other weapons through the course of gameplay. Also, each weapon has different combinations of attack that can be obtained throughout the game. Along with combos, players are also encouraged to use countering moves, blocks and swift dodging that help against different enemies. Projectile weapons such as a revolver and a boomerang-style throwing blade can also be used in both combat and puzzles. A number of objects littered throughout the environment can also be used as weapons and projectiles. At a later point in the game, War gains the ability to summon a fiery horse that provides faster movement and much more powerful attacks in open areas. Along with weapon-based attacks, War can use an array of magic-based attacks, known as Wrath, that are both offensive and defensive in nature, with the amount of Wrath available determined through a separate meter below the health bar. Another special attack is the ability to temporarily transform into War's Chaos Form: which makes him large and resistant to damage and can cause heavy damage. This form is unlocked after sufficient progress in the game is made, and can be activated once War's Chaos meter is completely filled via combat with enemies. When enemies are close to defeat, War can perform an elaborate and violent finishing move at the press of the indicated button on screen, instantly killing the foe. Some of the larger foes can be briefly ridden and steered into other enemies before being finished off themselves. War eventually encounters large boss opponents that are both giant in size and deal heavy damage, and are themselves puzzle-based battles requiring certain methods and weapons to defeat, and in some cases quick time button events to dodge or deal attacks. Upon defeat, different enemies expel souls that provide different benefits. There are three types of souls throughout the world of Darksiders: green souls that fill the health bar, yellow souls that fill the Wrath meter, and blue souls that are the game’s form of currency. These blue souls can be spent at "Vulgrim Locations" on things such as new combo attacks, wrath abilities, power-ups, and potions. There are also artifacts scattered throughout the world that can be exchanged for more blue souls, with bonuses for completing each set. Additionally, souls of each color can be obtained by opening chests found throughout the world. Other items that can be located include wrath core and lifestone fragments, whereupon collecting four, War's Wrath or Health, respectively, are permanently increased. The elements of the game are constantly recited as a combination of two separate game franchises. Both the Devil May Cry and The Legend of Zelda games have been used to compare to the style of Darksiders. Characters The player controls War, the first of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Along with the rest of the Horsemen, his sole duty is to be summoned to the Earth once the final battle of Armageddon begins. War is not aligned to either Heaven or Hell but instead serves to bring order by the rule of The Charred Council, whose purpose is to maintain the balance between the two forces. He maintains a strict code of honor and will battle any obstacle in his way. Throughout the story, War is bound to and accompanied by The Watcher, a warden sent by the Charred Council to watch over and guide War on his journey. Because of his assigned role, he is actually skeptical and cynical towards War’s actions, much to War’s anger. He relishes in his duty and enjoys needling War and bossing him about simply because he can. War later employs the guidance of Samael, once a mighty and feared demon, now imprisoned, who himself seeks vengeance against the Destroyer, leader of the victorious forces on Earth. Many other characters become central to the overall plot, recurring at times. Among these is Uriel, leader of Heaven's armies after their first leader, Abaddon, was killed during a major battle; now stranded on Earth seeking vengeance against those she believes responsible. Another recurring character is Vulgrim: a demon merchant who provides gear and abilities for War in exchange for human souls. Finally there is Ulthane, also known as the Black Hammer, an "Old One" who first appears hostile towards War, but then the two quickly become friends; first after aiding War in getting into Griever's lair then making War's enchanted revolver and re-forging the Armageddon Blade for him. War is a powerful warrior with a strong sense of honor who will stop at nothing to gain revenge for being betrayed. Cast *Liam O'Brien as War *Mark Hamill as The Watcher *Phil LaMarr as Vulgrim *Moon Bloodgood as Uriel *Troy Baker as Abaddon, Straga, Tormented Gate *Lani Minella as Silitha, Tiamat *Vernon Wells as Samael *Keith Szarabajka as Azrael *J.B. Blanc as Ulthane *Fred Tatasciore as The Charred Council Plot To preserve the balance between Heaven and Hell, a mediator group, The Charred Council, sends the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, to intervene and force a truce between the two kingdoms after countless centuries of war. Eons after the truce, The Council foresees that Man will be a major factor in the final apocalyptic battle; this would be marked by the breaking of the Seventh Seal. In the present day, armies of demons and angels fall to Earth and the final battle begins, the two forces destroying everything in their wake. In the midst of the chaos, War is summoned to Earth to bring order. Upon his confrontation with Abaddon, the general of Heaven's army, War discovers that the other Horsemen have not arrived and the Seventh Seal has not been broken. Straga, a powerful demon, arises from the ground and kills Abaddon. War battles Straga and is defeated, but is saved from death and sent to The Charred Council, accusing him of bringing about the Apocalypse prematurely. The Council sentences him to death, but War demands a chance to find the one responsible for summoning him prematurely, and to restore balance. The Council agrees, on the condition he is bound to one of their keepers, The Watcher, who has the power to kill War in the event that he strays from his mission. Upon returning to Earth, War discovers it has been a century since the demon lord called "The Destroyer" led the forces of Hell to victory and annihilated the armies of Heaven, save for a meager resistance ("The Hellguard") led by the angel Uriel. All of humanity has either died or become zombies and the Earth is in ruins. Allying with the conniving demon merchant, Vulgrim, War learns the Black Tower is The Destroyer's lair and is advised to seek out Samael, a once powerful demon lord, for assistance in getting into the Tower. Samael explains that four Chosen demons guard the Black Tower, and he asks War to slay them and bring him their hearts in exchange for gaining access to the Tower. On the way to slay the second guardian War meets Ulthane, one of the Old Ones, and befriends him after a confrontation and helping Ulthane defend his home from Uriel and the Hellguard, who seek to kill War, believing the rumors that he caused the Apocalypse and Abaddon's death. When War confronts the last guardian, Slithia, he discovers the Chosen never protected The tower - their purpose was to stop Samael's return to power at any cost. Regardless, War brings Samael the Chosen's hearts as proof of their deaths and, upon receiving the final heart, Samael honors his word and sends War to the Black Tower, remarking that they will meet again. At the Tower, War encounters Azrael, the Angel of Death, imprisoned there. Azrael confesses that he and Abaddon conspired to bring about the Apocalypse ahead of time, fearing a delay would risk Heaven's defeat. However, the plan fell apart with the death of Abaddon. War decides his bargain with the Charred Council is complete, but The Watcher decides otherwise, citing the Destroyer must die for balance to be restored. War journeys deeper in the Black Tower, where he confronts and slays Straga, avenging his earlier defeat. Azrael, now freed following Straga's death, saves War as the Tower collapses, and takes him to the Garden of Eden. He tells War that the Tree of Knowledge can reveal to him how he can defeat The Destroyer. The Tree gives War a vision: after Abaddon was killed, he was taken to Hell and offered the choice by an unknown entity to serve in Heaven or rule in Hell. Abaddon chose the latter and became the Destroyer, guarding the unbroken Seventh Seal. The vision also predicts the Destroyer plans to lay siege to Heaven; Uriel will lead the Hellguard against him and be defeated. The Charred Council foresaw these events, and concluded that only the Horsemen could stop the conspirators, but knew they would not carry out their mission, without justice(since they would be killing for something they were planning to do rather than an actual crime) and would never lower themselves to become assassins. Thus the Charred Council allowed Abaddon and his allies to start the Apocalypse early and summoned War so they could accuse him, knowing he would do anything to clear his name, inevitably killing the conspirators. War also sees a vision of himself being taunted by The Watcher and then being stabbed through the back with a large and mystical sword. Azrael deduces the weapon is the Armageddon Blade, capable of slaying the Destroyer, and tasks War to find the shards of the blade and take them to Ulthane to reforge it. Uriel confronts War a second time, challenging him to a fight to the death. War is victorious and spares her, despite the urging of The Watcher. He promises Uriel that her death will be at a time of his choosing and reveals the Destroyer's true identity. Grief-stricken and enraged by this knowledge, Uriel leaves to prepare the Hellguard for battle. Once War collects all of the sword fragments, he returns them to Ulthane so he can reforge the Blade. Meanwhile, Uriel and the Hellguard attack the Destroyer, and as predicted, they fail. In the aftermath, War confronts the Destroyer and is given the option to join him. War refuses and battles the Destroyer, who reverts back to Abaddon when War destroys his demonic form with the Armageddon Blade. War duels with the angel and defeats him. Beaten and humiliated, Abaddon reaches out to Uriel for help; she bitterly replies "Reap what you have sown, betrayer" and lets War kill Abaddon. War retrieves the Seventh Seal, but is stopped by The Watcher, who tortures him and steals the seal, knowing he would turn against the Council. As he is about to kill War, Uriel takes the Armageddon Blade and stabs War through the back, as the Tree of Knowledge foretold, fulfilling the death oath declared earlier. Uriel's action also breaks the Seventh Seal, summoning the other Horsemen. Azreal returns War to life as War asked him to serve him one last time before he battled Abaddon. Now free of The Watcher's control, War kills the creature. Uriel tells War because of his deeds, all debts have been repaid, but warns him that her duty likely requires her to raise her blade against him. As War departs, Uriel points out neither Heaven, Hell or the Charred Council will forgive his transgressions. Asking if he will wage this new war alone, War remarks, "No. Not alone". The game ends as three meteors plummet towards Earth, heralding the arrival of the remaining three Horsemen: Strife, Fury, and Death. Reception Darksiders has been met with mostly positive reviews. Joystiq stated that Darksiders has sold over 1 million units worldwide. GameZone's Dakota Grabowski gave the game a 8/10 on both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, saying "THQ and Vigil Games did an outstanding job creating an intellectual property that has weight. The voice-acting is top-notch, the combat is exquisite, the replay value is high, and the world they have created is fascinating. Darksiders is a marvelous way to start out 2010." Gaming Evolution's Christian Higley gave the game a 9/10 on the Xbox 360, saying "Darksiders is the best Zelda game I've played in a while. Joe Mad's visual style is stunning and unique and the game itself is just downright fun. Darksiders shouldn't be missed." Controversy The game has been banned in the United Arab Emirates. The game was deemed to "contradict with the UAE's customs and traditions". Other Media The creator, Joe Madureira, is planning a comic book series and a possible film adaptation for the game. Madureira is currently working on the screenplay and can sell the rights to a Hollywood studio. THQ creative director Luis Gigliotti said he would like to see Bruce Willis as War in a film adaptation because "he kicks ass." Links *[http://www.darksidersvideogame.com/ Official Darksiders website] *[http://www.thq.com/us/darksiders/360 THQ's Darksiders website] Category:2010 video games Category:Most Wanted Games Category:Pc Games